Evil is Made, Not Born
by Healer Kira
Summary: Count Bleck didn't just want a strong minion. He wanted a minion who he knew would never betray him, or disobey any of his orders. Brain-washing solved the first problem, but how to insure the second? Mentions of Torture. L


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except the story.

+=+=+=Evil is Made, Not Born =+=+=+

By Healer Kira

A mind does not break from just one blow; it must first be beaten down, hounded, and abused by harsh reality.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deep in the bowels of the dark and treacherous Castle Bleck, there was a man. A man dressed in tattered green and blue, his sapphire eyes filled with tears, and his body screaming in pain, screaming from the harsh punishments it was indicted to.

Of course, it made no sound. In fact, there was no sound at all in the dungeon; only a dark, imposing silence that roared into the man's gouged ears. He could make no sound; a filthy ball of cloth was in his mouth. He had learned long ago not to remove it, even though it was bad-tasting and seemed to make him even thirstier. Having all of your fingers cut off and then slowly, painfully regrown can really drive a lesson home.

The iron door slowly swung open, and the man flinched, scuttling backwards as light flooded the cell. A tall man, cloaked in silver strode in his top hat barely clearing the door frame. A female, short, dressed formerly and holding a clipboard walked briskly in behind him, her eyes locked to the ground.

The silver man examined him closely for a moment before softly speaking in a deep, velvety voice,

"Stand up… ordered Count Bleck ."

He had no idea why, but he _obeyed, _struggling up painfully and tottering on shaky legs that felt as if they were on fire.

The silver man nodded with satisfaction.

"Sit down… the Count commanded ."

He immediately dropped to the floor, as gracefully as he could, wanting to obey, wanting to please the count.

Count Bleck nodded again, once more in satisfaction before turning to the pink-haired female and muttering in her slightly pointed ear.

She nodded and took a few steps forward, standing directly forward him. He didn't look up, focusing his gaze of the dirty and blood-stained floor.

"Look into her eyes."

The count called out, almost admonishingly, once more ending his command with a muttered title. He did as ordered, staring over orange colored rims into innocent looking baby blue eyes.

_Um, this is goin' to hurt, kay? Um…sorry._

A brisk, but apologizing tone rang through his mind and he had only moment to process her words before an agonizing pain started, and he screamed, the guttural sound echoing in the cell.

It was as though every single hurt, injury, wound, _pain, _he had ever felt had been combined into one excruciating ball of fire that was unleashed onto his already aching body in one enormous blast of red hot agony. It erased everything he ever knew, felt, heard, seen – all he knew was the burning, pulsating pain that seemed to only increase with each throb.

And then, it was gone, the only evidence it had even came being the slight ache in the back of his skull.

He opened silver eyes, dazedly looking around the gym-like room as a man cloaked in grey rushed towards him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay, Mr. L… asked Count Bleck."

He was confused. Who was this Count and Mr. L? He voiced his confusion, and the man gently took one arm and a pink –haired female took the other, pulling him up.

"You are one of my minions, explained Count Bleck. You took a pretty nasty fall back there- did you hit your head?"

They led him out of the training room, and into a side room that was similar to a nurse's station, white-washed walls and counter ling the perimeter of it. As the man cloaked in silver directed him on to the hospital bed, pink-hair rustled through the cabinets, her orange-rimmed glasses hiding her eyes.

He gingerly patted his temple, his white-gloved palm coming away stained red.

"I think I did… er, who am I?"

The blue-skinned man shook his head worriedly.

Oh no… I think you're suffering from a bit of short-term memory loss, said Count Bleck. I apologize, but I have my duties to attend to, Nastasia will explain."

He left just as quickly as he came, his silver cloak billowing behind him.

He blinked, a bit surprised, but the female who was apparently named Nastasia, walked over, plopping a bunch of medical supplies he couldn't name beside him.

"Um, so your name is Mr. L, and you work for the Count…."

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Count Bleck didn't just want a strong minion. He wanted a minion who he knew would never betray him, or disobey any of his orders. Brain-washing solved the first problem, but how to insure the second?... Torture._


End file.
